


nuclear love

by lovelys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelys/pseuds/lovelys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam (like the Hemsworth brother) Payne may or may not be New York's own superhero, and Aurora (like the lights) may or may not want everything to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nuclear love

**Author's Note:**

> hi feedback is more than appreciated. (http://caldxr.tumblr.com/)

_He must have felt that he had lost the old warm world, paid a high price for living too long with a single dream. He must have looked up at an unfamiliar sky through frightening leaves and shivered as he found what a grotesque thing a rose is and how raw the sunlight was upon the scarcely created grass..._

Rory’s eyes scan over each sentence of small printed words, nearly on the edge of the wooden library chair with her knee bouncing in anticipation. She loved books more than anything - the way that few words could hold so much emotion and meaning when in reality, they were just various letters put together aimlessly.

_..A new world, material without being real, where poor ghosts, breathing dreams like air, drifted fortuitously about...like that ashen, fantastic figure gliding toward him through the_ _amorphous trees..._

_“_ Excuse me,” a voice interrupts her concentration.

Rory’s eyes immediately flicker away from the intriguing novel, looking almost startled as she stares at the boy across the table expectantly.

“You’re kind of reading the book out loud,” the boy says with a little smile, probably at the way Rory’s cheeks were tinging a bright pink.

“I--” she begins, dropping her hand from her mouth where she had been chewing on her thumbnail. “--sorry. That happens sometimes,” she replies in a whisper; they were in a library, after all.

Rory subtly looks over the boy’s features, the way his glasses sit perfectly on the bridge of his puppy-like nose, the shape of his plump lips that not even a girl could own, and the warm aroma sent off by his light brown eyes. He was gorgeous, but he also wasn’t reading. There were books in front of him, arranged like it was about to have its picture taken to put on a hipster blog.

“It doesn’t quite look like you’re reading,” Rory comments lightly, her eyes observing the strange piling of books.

Pretty boy chuckles, lifting up a notebook from his lap and a dark pencil. His hands are nearly all black, probably from the excess shavings of the pencil led and Rory wants to tell him; but she’s too busy looking over the sketch. The drawing on the boy’s notebook is a perfectly drawn replica of the novels placed on the table.

“You’re drawing them,” she states the obvious, and the boy smiles warmly with a little nod.

“You’re a very good observer.”

Rory blushes, slotting her index finger in between the pages she had left off of in The Great Gatsby. Jay and Daisy can wait because there’s an extremely cute boy in front of her at the moment and she fully intends on finding out more about him.

“Your name?” she asks politely, aching to hear his lovely accent again - finally one that doesn’t have a New York tinge, rudely demanding a taxicab. English accent, she decides.

“Liam,” he replies, setting his notepad down on the wooden library table. Their voices are still hush, and Rory feels like their conversation is just for them. Their own little secret.

“Like the Hemsworth brother,” Rory chimes, feeling stupid for thinking of Miley Cyrus and her ex-fiance when she could be doing much better things.

Liam finds it amusing though, as he chuckles and shrugs lightly.

“Yours?”

“Rory,” she replies with, but the boy looks unconvinced.

“Full name,” he demands politely and Rory smiles in defeat.

“Aurora. Like the princess,” she unnecessarily explains.

“The princess,” Liam repeats, his head tilts as if he’s considering it. “I was thinking more like the lights. You know, near the polars? Happens when molecules from the sun interfere with Earth’s magnetic field,” his voice trails off, and Rory is staring at him like his English accent had turned into a different language.

“The Northern lights,” Liam tries again.

“Oh!” Rory exclaims, earning a few shushes from university students around them. She presses her lips together and lowers her head, a small smile on her lips. “I know what you’re talking about,” she whispers now.

Liam chuckles and Rory decides right then that she wants to hear that noise over and over again, but her phone is vibrating in her pocket now and she’s completely distracted. She gives Liam an apologetic smile before she slides her phone out of her shorts pocket, looking at the text from her best friend.

**_El ♡_ **

_Come out front and hurry, I left the oven pizza in the oven. Oops!_

“Well, Liam, like the Hemsworth brother, I must be going,” Rory said in a soft tone, placing her bookmark where her index finger once was. “My roommate has left food in the oven and I kind of don’t want to pay for a burnt down apartment, so,” she says while standing.

She’s surprised when Liam stands as well, holding his clean hand out; clearly wanting to say a formal goodbye. Rory smiles, because really, what guy gives a handshake as a goodbye? He’s adorable, and Rory kind of wants to see him for the rest of her life.

“Goodbye, Aurora like the lights,” Liam says with a smile that makes his eyes crinkle.

Rory’s heart skips a few beats as she takes the smooth hand in her own, giving it a firm squeeze before she shakes it slowly. “Bye,” she whispers with a timid smile before she tucks her chair in and glances over her shoulder as she leaves.

xOxOx

“God, you take forever,” Eleanor complains with a little groan before turning on the 2007 Honda Civic both the girls strived to pay for since rent wasn’t too much.

“I met the cutest boy in there, okay. I’m pretty sure that’s an acceptable excuse in your book,” Rory scoffs as she adjusts her seatbelt. “Has an accent just like yours.”

“You think all accents are the same,” Eleanor retorts, beginning to drive on the frantic New York streets.

“What’s his name?”

“Liam.”

“Maybe I should visit the library more often,” Eleanor says with a little smile and Rory rolls her eyes.

“You can come with me tomorrow,” Rory suggests. “They have a whole new stock of mystery novels, and its such a refreshing change from the typical supernatural romance and--”

“--you know what. Maybe another time,” Eleanor says with a thumbs up from her hands that are plastered to the steering wheel.

Rory laughs at her lazy best friend and begins to wonder if Liam with the soft brown eyes, lovely art skills, and pretty accent will be there tomorrow. But for now, Rory’s main priority is to make sure their dinner for the night isn’t on fire.


End file.
